ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Sadola
Sadora (サドラ - Sadora) is a kaiju from the TV series, The Return of Ultraman. Sadora appeared in Episode 3. Subtitle: Rock Monster (岩石怪獣 - Ganseki Kaijū.) The Return of Ultraman Powers/Weapons *Pincher Claws: Sadora hands are strong pinchers, which he uses for great effect.. *Concealing Fog: Sadora can emit a strange fog from all around it's body. This fog can hide Sadora's whole body. It also has magnetic properties, able to disable communication devices. *Extendo-Arms: Sadora can extend it's arms to amazing lengths, in order to attack foes from a distance. History First spotted by a Captain who went hiking in the mountains, the captain told his story to MAT, who were very skeptical about his story. Upon searching the area though, Sadora appeared and attacked MAT. Sadora and MAT's weapons were evenly matched until another monster, Detton appeared from out of a mountainside. Detton and Sadora fought viciously, as Goh transformed into Ultraman Jack. Facing two monsters simultaneously, Jack had a tough time fighting them both at first, but in the end he destroyed Detton using the Specium Beam and killed Sadora shortly afterwards using the Ultra Slash. Trivia *Originally, Sadora was intended to be a Scorpion named "Sasori" but was changed into the monster he is now to control easier. Redman This monster reappeared in Redman. Ultraman Mebius Sadora reappeared throughout the early episodes of the series Ultraman Mebius. In this series, there multiple Sadoras that appear at a time. Feeding on whomever entered their territory, the Sadoras hid near a forest, concealing themselves in fog and using their extendable arms to snatch their prey. As Team GUYS arrived to battle one Sadora, it ultimately fled the scene upon discovering Bogal was in the area (ultimately, it was eaten by Bogal.) Later that evening another Sadora appeared in Tokyo, (this time called forth by Bogal) where it fed on the populance in the city. As Team GUYS were dispatched to subdue it, Mirai transformed into Ultraman Mebius and fought the monster himself. After a long battle the Sadora was destroyed. However, two more Sadoras appeared in the area and double-teamed Mebius. At that moment, the two Sadoras were destroyed by a human-like figure known as "Tsurugi" (whom would later be revealed to be Ultraman Hikari.) *Sadoras would continue to appear, but only as victims to Bogal's hunger. *They stopped appearing once Bogal was destroyed. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Sadoras reappeared throughout the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. In this series, Sadoras appear as herds of monsters that inhabit the planet (more than any other monster that also appears at least.) Its first appearance was when one fought against a Telesdon that appeared from underground. As the two monsters were fighting, a Red King suddenly appeared and ambushed the two monsters, killing the Sadora by strangling it to death. In it's later appearances, a group of eight Sadoras fought against Kate's first monster Fire Golza and the herd was completely wiped out by her monster. Their last appearances were when a group of five Sadoras appeared before the ZAP SPACY during a battle between Kate's Gan-Q and Rei's Gomora. However they were easily destroyed by the ZAP SPACY's missiles. It is likely that more Sadora inhabited Planet Boris, but were eventually wiped out when a satellite collided with the planet, destroying it. *Telesdon and Sadora's battle in the beginning was to pay homage to their "battle" in Return of Ultraman (Telesdon disguised as Detton). *The Sadora Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Sadora's appearances in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Sadora is seen battling Doragoris, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Sadora reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Sadora is one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was killed by Zero in the final battle. He was one of the monsters that lived the longest. *The Sadora Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Sadora's appearance in the film. Ultra Zone Sadora reappeared in the series, Ultra Zone. Sadora first appeared in episode 1 in the segment "Monster transfer student," where he shows off his superpowers to students in a classroom. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Support 1 Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju